Clear Mind
by hollybug26
Summary: Puck has a talk with his Nana on rather he should pick Glee or Football


Puck walked around his Nana's yard, picking up the occasional rock and tossing it into the neighbor's yard, lost in his thoughts. Tomorrow he would have to decide between Glee and football and he had no idea what he was going to do. A month ago it wouldn't had been a choice, he would had chosen football over Glee in a heartbeat. Hell he wouldn't even have to make the choice a month ago since he wouldn't even be in Glee. Now however, he couldn't decide. Sure the football team was once again on a losing streak and Glee was still social suicide but he loved the rush of running onto the field and he wouldn't admit it to anyone but he loved that he got to play his guitar all the time and sing now because he was good at it. Puck took another look around the yard, making sure he didn't miss anything before he walked over to the lawn mower and started it up.

As he pushed the lawn mower across the grass he also couldn't help but realize this was going to be more then choosing between football and Glee, but he was going to either be picking Rachel or no Rachel. He wasn't an idiot, if he picked football there wouldn't be a way for him and Rachel to stay together but if he chose Glee there was a chance they could stay together. After all there's no telling what Rachel would do once she found out the truth of who the father of Quinn's baby was. He's pretty sure she'd split when that was found out but did he want to get it over with now and chose football or spend as much time with her as possible and chose Glee.

He looked up as he turned the lawn mower at the end of her yard and started to make his way back towards the driveway when he noticed his Nana standing on her porch with a couple of glasses in her hands motioning for him to join her. He killed the lawn mower and wiped his hands on his jeans as he crossed the lawn, taking the glass of what looked like tea from her hands.

"Sit down Noah," Nana stated as she sat on one of the chairs on her porch and Noah sighed as he did the same.

She sat in silence for a while, sipping her tea and staring at him which was making him nervous. He didn't think he had done anything recently that she could bitch him out about but he couldn't be positive about that.

"Why are you here Noah?" Nana finally asked causing Puck to choke on his tea.

"What?" Puck asked in between coughing on the tea he had been drinking.

"You heard me Noah, why are you here?" Nana repeated as she sent him a look causing him to look anywhere but at her.

"Ma said you needed your grass cut and some other things done," Puck responded as he stared at his glass of tea.

He heard Nana snort, "Noah, I'm grateful for all the help you give me around here but I know that's not why you are here. What's going on?"

"I have to choose between football and Glee tomorrow and I don't know what to do," Puck responded as he looked at his Nana, "I just needed to think."

"And have you decided anything?" Nana inquired and he shook his head causing Nana to smile, "This wouldn't have anything to do with you dating Rachel Berry does it?"

Puck's jaw dropped in surprise causing his Nana to laugh, "You really thought your Ma would keep that a secret? She called me out of my bridge game, about gave me a heart attack in the process, just to tell me you were dating a nice Jewish girl."

"This has everything to do with Rachel. If I pick Glee we'll stay together," Puck told her ignoring the voice in his head that was saying until she finds out the truth about Quinn's baby, "And if I pick football we won't."

Nana nodded, taking another drink from her glass of tea, "Maybe that's true Noah, and maybe it's not. What do you want to do Noah? Don't think about Rachel in this, what do you want to do?"

Was he really supposed to pick what he wanted to do when God had already told him? Puck thought as he took a drink from his tea.

"What did you just say about God?" Nana demanded as she just about dropped her glass of tea.

Shit, he didn't realize he had said that out loud and now his Nana was looking at him like he had three fucking heads. "Nothing Nana."

"Don't you lie to me Noah!" Nana demanded as she stared at him, "You said God had already told you what to do what was it?"

Puck sighed as he stared down at his shoes and mumbled, "God told me to get with Rachel," he wasn't about to tell his Nana he was told to get in her pants.

When he heard his Nana talking like a crazy person in Hebrew he looked up, only to see that she had gotten out of her chair and was pacing across the porch. He could only pick up a few words since she was talking quietly to herself but he was almost positive he heard something like unbelievable, his Papa's name and God mixed into the rant she was having with herself.

Finally she stopped and she looked at him, causing Puck to panic as he waited for the bitching she was about to give him, in Hebrew which was always worst, but instead she sat back down in her chair and took a deep breath.

"Your Papa and I met at a USO dance while he was in the Marine's," Nana stated calmly causing Puck to wonder were this was going since he already knew this story, "He was leaving in a week and right before he left he told me the night of the dance God had told him he was supposed to be with me. I thought he was crazy but I finally started answering his letters then when he came home after the war I still thought there was something wrong with him. God doesn't go around telling people who they have to be with, but your Papa was stubborn. Whenever I needed someone he was there, and eventually he won me over and we got married."

"What are you saying Nana?" Puck asked as he watched his Nana for any signs that she was going to start yelling in Hebrew.

"I'm saying that maybe your Papa wasn't crazy after all and God does tell people who to be with," Nana responded as she shook her head, "I don't know but I do know this Noah. Your Papa claimed until the day that he died God had told him in a dream that he had to be with me and now you are claiming God told you to be with Rachel. Maybe what you decide tomorrow will end things with you for the time being, but I want you to remember this Noah. While I might think your Papa was crazy for believing God told him he had to get with me, he believed it with his whole heart and we eventually got married and spent every day until the day he died together."

Puck sat in silence thinking over what his Nana had just told him as she stood up and took the empty glass from his hands before walking back inside her house. With a sigh he stood up as well and went back to the lawn mower and started it back up. As he pushed it across the grass he still wasn't any closer to picking between football and Glee but he did know one thing for certain. He had always looked up to his Papa and if God had helped Papa and Nana to get together then no matter what happened tomorrow or when Rachel finds out the truth about the baby, God would make sure they were together in the end.


End file.
